The present invention relates to clay shooting supplies and more specifically, to a step auto clay thrower, which uses a mini motor to automatically return the throwing arm after the throwing arm throws the clay.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,207 discloses a clay target launcher designed to be operated by a single person during target practice, which includes a base with a rotatable launching arm mounted thereon, which accommodates a clay target, a trigger to latch the arm in a cocked position and movable to release the arm, a foot pedal, a spring mounted between the foot pedal and the throwing arm to apply rotational bias to the arm, and a trigger release actuator attached between the foot pedal and the trigger.
This prior art design still has drawbacks as follows:
1. After the throwing arm throws the clay target, the user needs to manually return the throwing arm, enabling the trigger catch to be stopped by the trigger arm.
2. It needs to manually load a clay onto the throwing arm after each throwing operation.
Therefore, the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,207 has the problem of operational trouble and inconvenience and needs to be improved.
Further, US 2017/0052003 discloses a non-pedal type clay thrower, which discloses the use of a motor to turn the throwing arm. However, in this configuration, since the motor has to overcome the force of the spring, it is necessary to use a large-sized motor and a complicated transmission gear set to transmit the throwing arm.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a step auto clay thrower, which is easy to operate, and which uses a mini motor to directly return the throwing arm after the throwing arm throws the clay.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a step auto clay thrower, which enables the lowest storage clay to fall to the throwing arm automatically for throwing when the throwing arm is returned by the mini motor, facilitating the operation and eliminating the procedure of manually loading the clay.
It is still object of the present invention to provide a step auto clay thrower, which is so configured that when the throwing arm is driven to return to its original position by the mini motor after the throwing arm throwed the clay, the rotation of the mini motor does not need to bear the force of the second spring, so that the use of a small size of mini motor is sufficient for returning the throwing arm.